modus
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: Dan Tsukishima akhirnya menyadari, ada maksud tertentu dari Kuroo yang selalu bertanya akan Yamaguchi setiap mereka berlatih. / Kumpulan drabble KurooxYama, dimana Kuroo selalu gagal modus pada Yamaguchi karena Tsukki terlalu overprotektif terhadap teman baiknya.
1. Chapter 1

Ada satu maksud tertentu dibalik keramahan Kuroo Tetsurou terhadap si kacamata dari Karasuno.

Awalnya tidak terlalu kelihatan, sih. Hanya seperti senior yang berniat baik, mengajari juniornya cara _blocking_ dalam olahraga voli yang baik dan benar. Tetapi Tsukishima lama-lama merasa ada yang aneh dari tingkah si kapten Nekoma yang selalu menyengir lebar ini.

Awalnya, Tsukishima hanya menganggap pertanyaan Kuroo sebagai sesuatu yang biasa. _'Hey, mana temanmu yang selalu mengekor itu? Yang selalu berlatih serve sendirian itu.'_

Oh, wajar sih, kalau dia bertanya. Yamaguchi Tadashi—teman yang ia maksud itu, memang kerap terlihat bersama Tsukishima di sekolah ataupun saat _camp_ pelatihan. Tsukishima hanya memberikan jawaban singkat seperti _'Entah',_ dan semacamnya—menganggap itu hanyalah pertanyaan biasa.

...Itu yang pertama, oke.

Namun Tsukishima tidaklah bodoh; ia menyadari ada sesuatu. Ada sesuatu dibalik semua pertanyaan sederhana yang Kuroo lontarkan kepadanya. Kini, setiap ia berlatih bersama Bokuto, Kuroo dan juga Akaashi, ia selalu mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata-kata yang Kuroo ucapkan (terutama jika ia bertanya kepada Tsukishima. Karena...)

" _Kau sudah lama berteman dengan si nomor dua belas itu, Tsukki?"_

" _Hey, hey, selain serve, ia berlatih apa lagi?"_

" _Kalau ia ikut berlatih..."_

" _Yamaguchi, 'kan, namanya?"_

" _Hey, Tsukki, temanmu Yamaguchi itu—"_

—Oke, cukup. Setiap kali mereka latihan, Kuroo selalu bertanya tentang hal yang sama. Pasti ada sesuatu. PASTI.

"Hey, Tsukki! Ajak temanmu itu ikut berlatih disini, dong~"

...Dan kali ini, pertanyaannya sedikit memberikan sugesti bahwa ia ingin agar Yamaguchi juga diajak untuk berlatih dengan mereka. Kuroo menyengir lebar, dan berkata bahwa _'Temanmu bisa membantu kita, loh, kalau ikut latihan. Dia bisa melatih servenya, dan Lev bisa berlatih menerima serve yang ia berikan,'_

Oh, Kuroo ingin Yamaguchi ikut berlatih? Masuk diakal. Yamaguchi semakin lama memang semakin pandai dalam melakukan _Jump Float Serve_ nya. Tak ada salahnya mengajak ia berlatih... atau tidak.

Karena entah kenapa, Tsukishima merasa tidak rela. Seolah-olah—jika ia mengajak Yamaguchi untuk latihan, ia berarti telah mengorbankan sahabatnya sendiri untuk menjadi santapan kucing liar..

"Um... mungkin nanti."

—Itulah jawaban yang Tsukishima berikan ketika ia mulai curiga.

.

.

.

Hari ke lima, dan Tsukishima mulai bersiap akan pertanyaan Kuroo—yang baru saja ia sadari—selalu mengarah kepada teman dekatnya Yamaguchi. Baru melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung saja, Tsukishima sudah menatap tajam Kuroo duluan dari balik kacamatanya; membuat Kuroo sedikit merinding dan berpikir, apakah ia pernah berbuat salah kepada Tsukishima selama ini, ya?

Namun Kuroo tetap berpikir positif, ia menghampiri Tsukishima sambil tersenyum; dan Tsukishima entah kenapa bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan si jangkung dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam ini.

"Tsukki! Temanmu itu tidak bergabung juga, hari ini?"

—Tuh 'kan _._

Tsukishima Kei sudah bukan curiga lagi, tapi ia sudah yakin kalau Kuroo memang sengaja melakukan semua ini. Ia memang mengincar temannya Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tidak salah lagi.

"—Apa yang kau inginkan dari Yamaguchi?"

Kuroo terdiam.

"..Euh, um—tidak ada? Ayolah, aku 'kan hanya bertanya! habis, kalian 'kan dekat—"

" Yakin kau hanya bertanya? Aku tidak akan merasa aneh kalau kau suatu hari menanyakan nomor ponsel Yamaguchi kepadaku. Apa sebenarnya maumu? Kau mau mendekati dia, hmm?"

Ya, Skak Mat. Kuroo menelan ludah dan menutupi rasa gugupnya dengan senyuman; meski keringat terlihat jelas bercucuran. Mampus. Kenapa Tsukishima dari awal sudah terlihat tidak memberikan restu, ya?

Tetapi Kuroo tidak mau menyerah. Ia menarik nafas; bersiap dengan kemungkinan buruk apapun yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur—tanggung ketahuan, lebih baik ia makan saja sekalian bubur itu, bukan?

"Oho~ Kau memang cerdik, Tsukki! Kalau kau sudah bisa menebak begitu, berarti kau mau membantuku, 'kan? Ahahahaha... ha.."

Salah langkah.

Kuroo tahu dia harusnya mundur, namun ia malah melangkah menuju lubang kuburannya sendiri. Setengah hatinya berharap bahwa Tsukishima akan membantunya, dan harapannya tersebut sedikit naik ketika Tsukishima memberikan Kuroo sebuah senyuman.

"Tentu saja—"

Wajah Kuroo bersinar seketika.

"—Aku tidak akan membantumu. Bodoh. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Yamaguchi kepadamu, sampai kapanpun juga."

Dan Tsukishima tidak berlatih bersama mereka di hari itu, meninggalkan Kuroo di gedung olahraga dengan posisi OTL nya yang dramatis. Tsukishima lebih memilih diam di dekat Yamaguchi saja untuk hari ini dan seterusnya, menjaga teman baiknya dari kucing liar yang sedang memandang Yamaguchi sebagai mangsa..

"Bokuto..."

"Sabar ya, Kuroo. Sudah kubilang 'kan, Tsukki itu terlihat sedikit posesif akan teman baiknya sendiri. Harusnya kau tidak meminta bantuan Tsukki!"

"Lalu aku harus meminta bantuan siapa, hah? Kalau aku meminta bantuan Sawamura atau Sugawara, itu namanya malah bunuh diri!"

"Kuroo, _my bro,_ mintalah bantuan pada orang yang tidak berbahaya. Di Karasuno, ada 'kan satu orang yang seperti itu?"

"Eh? Ada, ya? Siapa—"

"—Toilet! Toilet! Aku harus pergi ke toilet~"

Bokuto dan Kuroo menatap sekilas warna oranye yang melintas depan pintu gedung olahraga. Yang tadi melintas, adalah si _middle blocker_ pendek dari Karasuno yang memiliki kemampuan hebat. Keduanya saling bertatapan—oh. Ada ya, satu orang yang bisa mereka manfaatkan..

"Hey, kamu yang disana—yang berambut oranye—yang dari Karasuno! Bisa kesini sebentar?"

Dan operasi: Usaha Kuroo Tetsurou mendekati Yamaguchi Tadashi dibantu oleh Asisten Bokuto Koutarou, dimulai kembali.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukishima hilang hitungan akan berapa kali ia sudah memijat keningnya hari ini. Setelah tahu bahwa si kapten Nekoma ternyata memang mengincar teman baiknya, Tsukishima menjadi dua kali lebih lelah karena harus mengawasi Yamaguchi dan juga orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia curiga kepada siapapun yang bukan dari timnya; terutama yang berasal dari Nekoma dan Fukurodani.

Kenma tidak melakukan apa-apa, dia tatap tajam sampai lelaki itu ketakutan dan ogah latihan. Akaashi sedang minum, nyaris ia _spike_ dengan bola. Dan kalau Kuroo sudah ada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama dengan ia dan Yamaguchi, Tsukishima langsung berubah menjadi barikade yang sepertinya lebih kuat daripada perisai milik _Captain America._ Kuroo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mengutuk di dalam hati; cih, padahal sosok Yamaguchi yang sedang berkeringat terlihat sungguh manis di matanya. Tetapi sayang, ada hama yang menghalangi pandangan. Harusnya Kuroo bawa obat pengusir serangga.

"Tsukki? Kau kenapa, sih? Dari tadi rasanya... kau terlalu dekat denganku dan kau seperti mengusir orang-orang agar tidak dekat-dekat.." Yamaguchi bertanya polos kepada Tsukishima, yang kini sedang menatap tajam Bokuto di seberang sana. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Yamaguchi dan menjawab dengan tegas,

"Kalau kau tidak hati-hati, kau bisa menjadi tikus yang siap disantap oleh kucing liar."

"H—HII?! D-DIMAKAN?"

Bukannya mengerti, Yamaguchi malah ketakutan dan mengira bahwa seseorang benar-benar berniat _memakannya,_ secara harafiah. Yamaguchi mulai berpikir untuk menulis surat warisan dan memberikan seluruh poster dinosaurusnya untuk Tsukki.

"Yamaguchi, dengar."

"I—Iya!?"

"Kalau ada anggota Nekoma atau Fukurodani yang bertanya macam-macam padamu," Tsukki melirik tajam Kuroo dari sudut matanya. "Berteriaklah ' _ORANG MESUUUUM!'_ sekencang mungkin, dan kabur."

—Bagus, Tsukki. Bukannya bikin Yamaguchi mengerti, ia malah menambah kesalah pahaman baru.

.

.

.

"Yamaguchii!"

Yamaguchi yang hendak menyantap makan malamnya dihampiri oleh Hinata yang membawa nampan penuh makanan. Porsinya tidak masuk akal, pikir Yamaguchi.

"Aku boleh duduk disini?"

"O-oh, silahkan."

"Terima kasih!" Hinata duduk dan menyimpan nampannya. Ia mengangkat mangkok nasi yang menumpuk seperti gunung dan tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan _absurd_ kepada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Hey, Yamaguchi, kau punya pacar, tidak?"

—Yamaguchi menyemburkan kuah sop _miso_ di mulutnya.

"HAP—AP—APA—"

"Kenapa malah menyemburkan kuah _miso?_ Itu artinya iya atau tidak?"

"K—Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?!"

"Ah, aku hanya dimintai tolong oleh orang. Dia ingin aku bertanya begitu kepadamu! Aku tidak terlalu mengerti sih, untuk apa dia meminta tolong kepadaku, dia 'kan bisa bertanya langsung—"

"..E-eh? Siapa yang—"

"—Siapa kutu busuk yang memintamu bertanya itu, Hinata?"

Sosok Tsukki yang tiba-tiba muncul sudah mirip dengan _sadako,_ sama-sama menyeramkan dan memiliki aura membunuh. Matanya berubah jadi hitam, seolah sudah siap untuk balas dendam—dan Yamaguchi (serta Hinata) seketika ketakutan setengah mati.

"T-Ts—Tsukki! J-jangan mengagetkan kami, dong!"

"K-Kenapa kau memasang tampang seram begitu, _Kuso_ shima?!"

"Aku tanya..." Tsukishima berbicara dengan suara pelan. "...Siapa kutu busuk yang memintamu bertanya kepada Yamaguchi itu, hmmm...?"

"A—AMPUUN! JANGAN BUNUH AKU, AKU MASIH INGIN MAKAN BAKPAU DI TOKO PELATIH UKAI!"  
"T-TSUKKI, SERAM! SERAM!"

"Katakan, atau aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa makan bakpau lagi."

"K—KUROO-SAN!"

Hening tiba-tiba datang menghampiri ruang makan.

"K-Kuroo-san yang menyuruhku! Tolong jangan bunuh aku, huweee!"

"...Baiklah. Aku permisi dulu."

"E-eh?! Kuroo-san?! Untuk apa dia bertanya aku punya pacar apa tidak—eh, tunggu, Tsukki!"

Ketika Yamaguchi berbalik, Tsukki sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

"Kuroo, _my bro,"_

"Ada apa, Bokuto?"

"Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, ya? Seolah-olah, hari ini akan jadi hari terakhir aku bisa memukul _toss_ dari Akaashi.."

"Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja, _bro."_

"Hahaha! Benar juga, ya—"

 _ **BRAAAK!**_

Pintu gedung olahraga dibuka secara paksa—nyaris rusak. Asap hitam muncul dari sosok tinggi Tsukishima Kei dan dari balik kacamatanya, ada mata yang benar-benar sudah siap untuk menghabisi satu kucing liar dan juga satu burung hantu (yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah).

Dengan _out of character_ nya, Tsukki bergumam seraya tersenyum sadis ke arah mereka berdua. "Hari ini... aku ingin makan semur daging... tapi, pakai daging manusia. Kebetulan, ada kalian..."

—Mungkin Bokuto benar, hari ini memang hari terakhir ia bisa memukul _toss_ dari Akaashi.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan malam itu, jeritan nyaring terdengar dari gedung nomor tiga. Mungkinkah rumor bahwa setan di sekolah ini memang nyata?

...Atau...?

.

.

.

Besoknya, baik Kuroo dan Bokuto tidak muncul untuk ikut latihan. Kenma dan Akaashi bilang, mereka baru saja terkena trauma berat karena melihat setan di gedung olahraga.


	3. Chapter 3

Bagaikan tokoh utama shoujo manga yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan pangerannya, Kuroo menghela nafas sambil menatap penuh khayal ke arah Yamaguchi. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukan hal itu, sampai-sampai Kenma jijik sendiri melihat tingkah teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

Bokuto menghampiri Kuroo dengan senyum lebar. Keduanya sudah pulih dari trauma pasca 'melihat setan' 3 hari yang lalu. Dan tanpa merasakan kapok, Kuroo kembali pada kegiatan 'mengharapkan Yamaguchi'nya seperti biasa. Ia dan Bokuto malah sudah kembali menyusun rencana untuk bisa menembus pertahanan Tsukki.

"Aahh, _so close, yet so far_..."

"Wow, itu artinya apa, _my bro_?"

"Tidak tahu. 'Aku cinta padamu', mungkin? habis Kenma mengatakan itu dan kedengaran keren, jadi aku ikutin, deh!"

"Wooow! Hebat kamu, Kuroo! Kukira artinya semacam 'jangan buang sampah sembarangan'!"

—Bego.

Tsukishima mengucapkan kata-kata 'bodoh' dengan lantang—di dalam hatinya. Tentu saja telinganya tajam kalau Kuroo sudah mulai membicarakan Yamaguchi; Dan Tsukishima terkesima akan betapa bodohnya si kapten dari Nekoma.

"Sudah tukang modus, banyak niat licik, bodoh lagi... mana mungkin aku restui dia mendekati Yamaguchi.."

"Eh? Tsukki, kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Tadi ada orang bego berbicara. Telingaku langsung sakit."

"Eh..."

.

.

.

"Berkumpul!"

Latihan Karasuno di hari itu terhenti sejenak; suara lantang Daichi meminta semua anggota untuk menghadap sang pelatih. Seperti biasa, pelatih Ukai memberikan beberapa evaluasi dan guru Takeda memberikan nasihat di akhir.

"Oh, dan... sebenarnya, aku ada tugas untuk kalian hari ini,"

Semua anggota Karasuno lantas memaasang telinga ketika guru mereka mengatakan 'tugas'.

"Aku butuh beberapa perwakilan dari Karasuno untuk berbelanja makan malam. Biasanya para manajer yang melakukan hal itu, tetapi hari ini mereka sibuk. Jadi... dua orang yang bersedia?"

—Tsukki tentu saja malas. Ke supermarket jaraknya agak jauh, belum lagi panasnya keterlaluan. Jalannya juga banyak tanjakan. Ia lebih memilih terus berlatih di dalam gedung olahraga yang difasilitasi pendingin ruangan (meski tidak begitu terasa karena terlalu banyak orang, sih).

"Aku _pass._ " Tsukishima tanpa ragu menjawab. Semuanya melihat si jangkung dengan tidak heran; mana mau Tsukishima disuruh-suruh? Mungkin akan terjadi badai pasir kalau Tsukki tiba-tiba mau membantu Karasuno dengan sukarela.

Suara yang kecil akhirnya memberi jawaban. "Um... aku—aku bisa pergi."

Yamaguchi mengangkat tangannya; dan Takeda tentu saja senang, melihat ada yang akhirnya mau menawarkan diri untuk membantu berbelanja.

"Baiklah! Satu orang lagi?"

"Oh, aku bisa—"

"—Aku bisa membantumu, _sensei."_

Sugawara yang sudah mengangkat setengah tangannya harus mundur ketika seseorang yang tidak diundang tiba-tiba menawarkan diri. Semua anggota Karasuno menoleh dan menemukan sesosok _middle blocker_ yang bukan berasal dari sekolah mereka berdiri disana. Lebih jelasnya, makhluk tersebut adalah Kuroo Tetsurou.

(Atau bisa dikatakan juga sebagai manusia yang sepertinya sudah bosan hidup, karena sekarang, Tsukishima menatapnya penuh dendam—siap membunuh.)

"Kebanyakan anggota Karasuno pasti lelah karena melakukan hukuman penalti terus, bukan? Anggota Nekoma tidak begitu banyak bergerak hari ini, jadi aku bisa membantumu. Sekalian membeli minuman soda."

Tsukishima menyalakan kode merah. Minuman soda? MINUM SIANIDA SAJA SEKALIAN, SANA!

"A—ah, _sensei!_ Aku bisa membantu Yamaguchi. Aku berubah pikiran." Tsukishima langsung menawarkan diri. Yang lain? Tentu saja mereka memasang wajah terkejut. Beneran bakalan ada badai pasir nih, sepertinya...

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Tsukki! Tsukki sebenarnya tidak begitu suka juga bukan, pergi jauh-jauh begitu? Lagipula, kau pasti lelah. Tsukki sedang giat berlatih sih, akhir-akhir ini!"

Yamaguchi dan senyum polosnya begitu menyilaukan pandangan Tsukki. Iya sih, dia memang malas, tapi kalau kamu hanya pergi berdua dengan kucing liar ini, nanti kamu bisa dimakan hidup-hidup!—batin Tsukishima.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku ingin, um, beli _cake_ stroberi?"

"Tsukki, mana ada supermarket yang jual _cake."_

"Ah, pokoknya apapun yang rasanya stroberi, deh. Pokoknya aku ikut!"

"Tsukki... sungguh, tidak usah memaksakan diri. Istirahatlah, oke? Aku tidak akan lama, kok."

"Tapi—"

"Yamaguchi benar, Tsukishima." Daichi menimpal. "Kami juga tidak mau merepotkanmu atau memaksamu, kalau kau memang tidak mau. Istirahatlah bersama Hinata dan Kageyama!"

"T-tapi, kapten—"

"Baiklah! Yang tetap tinggal di gedung olahraga, kita akan ambil istirahat dua puluh menit. Yang akan pergi berbelanja, silahkan berkumpul di gerbang bersama yang lain!"

Tsukki langsung mengutuk semua eksistensi yang ada dunia ini—dewa, malaikat, iblis, atau kucing liar yang sedang mencari mangsa. Sial, sial! Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia baru saja membiarkan teman baiknya sendiri masuk ke dalam jebakan, dan lebih parahnya, si Kuroo Tetsurou itu sudah menyengir penuh kemenangan ke arahnya tadi!

"Yamaguchi Tadashi 'kan? Ayo, mungkin perwakilan dari sekolah lain juga sudah menunggu di gerbang." Kuroo memberikan senyum (yang dianggap palsu oleh Tsukishima) kepada Yamaguchi, dan Yamaguchi hanya menanggapi dengan polosnya.

"A-ah, iya!"

Dia harus cari cara. Kalau harus kabur dari gedung olahraga, dia akan kabur. Meski harus menerjang kapten dan juga pelatih mereka. Mungkin dia bisa pura-pura kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya, lalu kabur melalui jalan gedung belakang, lalu mengikuti Yamaguchi dengan rute yang berbeda—

"—Tsuuuukkkiii!"

Tsukishima dihadang oleh Bokuto (yang sepertinya juga sama-sama sudah bosan hidup) dan terhenti dari langkahnya.

"...Apa?" Tanya Tsukki dengan juteknya.

" _Block_ untuk kami, dong! Aku dan Akaashi mau mencoba teknik baru!"

"Minta ke yang lain saja, aku sibuk."

"Ehh, tetapi si pendek dari timmu sudah semangat mau ikut, tuh!"

Cih, dasar kurcaci yang selalu semangat itu. Sudah bosan hidup, ya?

"Maaf, aku meno—"

"Ah, bagaimana kalau mencoba bertanding campuran antara Fukurodani dan Karasuno?"

—BAWEL BAWEL BAWEEEEEL. Tsukki ingin sekali berteriak seperti itu kepada siapapun yang hari ini rasanya mencegah dia untuk bisa pergi ke tempat Yamaguchi. Yang tadi berbicara ternyata adalah Sugawara—dan Bokuto sepertinya tertarik akan ide yang diajukan _setter_ kelas tiga tersebut.

"Woooh! Jadi tim kita dicampur, begitu?!"

"Iya! Mungkin tertarik?"  
"Tentu! Aku ingin coba memukul umpan dari _setter_ lain!"

GA MAU. Aku harus kabur, harus kabur, harus kab—

"Oh, Tsukishima! Kau masuk tim kami, ya!" Nishinoya menarik lengan Tsukishima dan menyeretnya ke lapangan.

"Ah, tidak, aku mau istirah—"

"Dua puluh menit itu lama, loh! Kita sudah beristirahat dua puluh menit!"

...Oh, jadi saat dia tadi tediam memikirkan cara untuk kabur, dua puluh menit sudah berlalu, ya?

Sial.

Yamaguchi, semoga kau baik-baik saja!


	4. Chapter 4

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau membantuku membawakan belanjaan makan malam, Kuroo- _san_!"

"Ah, tidak... tidak apa-apa. Ah, omong-omong, Yamaguchi- _kun.."_

"Iya?"  
"Kau yakin, dari tadi tidak merasa kalau ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita?"

"E-eh? Tidak, aku tidak merasakan apapun..."

"Hmm... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, ya? Hahaha.."

.

.

.

Yang pertama, itu bukan perasaan Kuroo saja.

Yang kedua, semua orang—bahkan pembaca cerita ini sekalipun, pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang sedari tadi mengikuti Kuroo dan Yamaguchi.

Ya, Tsukishima Kei—kelas satu SMA Karasuno, seorang _Middle Blocker_. Saat ini sedang memata-matai Kuroo yang sedang melakukan modus terhadap temannya, bernama Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tsukishima Kei _seharusnya_ terjebak dalam pertandingan campuran yang merupakan ide dari Sugawara. Tetapi, dengan beberapa cara jeniusnya, Tsukki berhasil melarikan diri.

...Meski 'cara' nya itu berujung pada...

"Ternyata Tsukishima tidak berbohong... si Kuroo itu memang berniat melakukan sesuatu pada Yamaguchi!"

"Kita harus melindungi Yamaguchi! Noya- _san,_ kau ada ide?"

"Belum ada, Ryuu! Tetapi, bagaimana kalau..."

"H-Hey, lebih baik, kita kembali saja, ya..." Asahi berusaha membujuk kedua juniornya.

" _Sssst!_ sudah diam! kalau berisik, nanti ketahuan!" Sugawara memberi sinyal untuk mereka berdua agar diam. "Kita tidak tahu apakah Kuroo orang yang baik, atau tidak... kalau dia ternyata bukan orang jahat, kurasa tidak masalah kalau Yamaguchi bersama dia—"

"TIDAK BOLEH."—adalah jawaban Daichi dan Tsukki secara bersamaan.

"...Loh? Kenapa?"

"Sejak pertama kali aku bersalaman dengan mahluk bengis itu, aku tahu..." Daichi mengingat pertemuan pertama dirinya dan sang kapten dari Nekoma. "...Dia itu orang yang licik!"

"Sugawara- _san,_ 'Kuroo Tetsurou' dan juga 'baik hati' itu tidak mungkin bisa disatukan dalam kalimat yang sama. Yamaguchi terlalu polos untuk menyadari hal itu, dan aku tak akan membiarkan Yamaguchi jatuh ke dalam perangkapnya!" Tsukki ikut memberikan pembelaan.

Sugawara hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Tsukishima akan lari—secara literal. Tsukishima lari kabur begitu saja dari gedung olahraga ketika dirinya menyarankan pertandingan campuran, membuat semua anggota Karasuno—minus Ennoshita, Narita dan Kinoshita yang ditahan oleh pelatih Ukai—mengejar dirinya. Dan ketika Tsukishima sudah berhenti berlari, tepat di dekat supermarket tempat Kuroo dan Yamaguchi berbelanja, ia menjelaskan semuanya kepada anggota Karasuno.

(Dan hal itu membuat Hinata mengerti, kenapa Tsukishima terlihat seperti setan ketika dirinya bertanya aneh-aneh pada Yamaguchi, apalagi itu suruhan Kuroo.)

Anehnya, semua anggota Karasuno setuju dan malah jadi ikut memata-matai Kuroo dan Yamaguchi. Tsukki bersyukur, sih, berarti 'pasukan pelindung Yamaguchi' bertambah, dan dia bisa meminta bantuan mereka kapan saja kalau Kuroo mulai bertindak macam-macam pada Yamaguchi. Tetapi, mereka bisa diandalkan atau tidak, ya...

"Yamaguchi terlihat senang."

Ah, suara siapa itu? Tsukki menoleh sambil menatap sinis kepada siapapun yang tadi berbicara. Oh—suara si raja, rupanya.

"Apa maksudmu, senang? Yamaguchi memang baik kepada semua orang, dia tersenyum dan bersikap ramah pada Kuroo tidak akan jadi hal aneh." Tsukki menjawab dengan ketus.

"Oh. Benar juga.." Kageyama tidak menggubris nada ketus dari Tsukishima. "Tapi, bukankah jarang Yamaguchi bersikap sesantai itu di depan orang yang baru ia kenal? Di depan Sugawara- _san_ atau Daichi- _san_ saja, ia masih kaku, bukan?"

...Mengejutkan.

Bukan, bukan mengejutkan karena Kageyama—untuk pertama kalinya—bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang masuk akal dan menggunakan otaknya untuk sesuatu yang tidak berhubungan dengan voli. Tetapi, mengejutkan karena apa yang dikatakan Kageyama itu benar, dan Tsukishima baru menyadarinya.

Kuroo dan Yamaguchi tidak berbicara banyak selama ini. Mungkin hari ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka dapat berbincang lama secara tidak formal, dan Yamaguchi entah kenapa sudah bisa bersikap ramah dan tidak kaku kepada Kuroo. Padahal dengan para senior yang sudah lama bersamanya saja, Yamaguchi masih sulit untuk bersikap seperti itu...

"Mungkin Yamaguchi juga menyukai Kuroo- _san?_ Makanya ia bisa bersikap begitu!"

— _TSIING!_

Hinata langsung merinding ketika ia melihat Tsukki menatap gelap ke arah dirinya—persis seperti penyihir yang memerlukan tumbal untuk ritual panjang umurnya. Hinata dengan cepat menoleh dan bergumam, _'Tidak deng, Yamaguchi tidak mungkin suka Kuroo-san...'_ dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Hey, mereka sudah bergerak dari posisi mereka! Sepertinya minuman kaleng yang mereka beli sudah habis dan mereka sudah selesai beristirahat..."

"Laporan yang bagus, rekan Ryuu! Laporkan lagi kalau kau melihat gerak gerik mencurigakan dari Kuroo Tetsurou!"

"Baik, rekan Noya!"

Apaan, mereka berakting seolah mereka itu detektif dan mata-mata...

"Mereka berjalan kembali menuju sekolah, sepertinya..." Sugawara melihat juniornya (dan juga Kuroo) berjalan menuju tanjakan yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke sekolah. "Apa kita akan tetap mengikuti mereka? Atau kita kembali duluan saja dengan rute yang tadi Tsukishima ambil?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali duluan saja," jawab Daichi. "Kalau mereka kembali dan melihat kita tidak ada, bukankah mereka akan curiga?"

"...Benar juga..." Sugawara mengangguk—setuju pada jawaban Daichi. "Hey, kalian! Ayo kita kemba—"

"—Mereka tidak berjalan menuju sekolah..."

"Eh?"

"Daichi - _san,_ Suga- _san!_ " Noya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya dengan dramatis—ke arah Kuroo dan Yamaguchi yang tiba-tiba berbelok ke sebuah jalan yang tidak diketahui. "Mereka sepertinya tidak berjalan kembali ke sekolah!"

"...EHHH?!"

.

.

.

"Jalan pintas?"

"Ah, iya... sebenarnya yang tahu hal ini hanya aku dan Kenma, jadi ini rahasia, oke?"

Kuroo menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir yang tersenyum; gestur yang menandakan bahwa Yamaguchi tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun akan jalan pintas ini. Yamaguchi mengangguk—dan ia kembali fokus kepada jalanan yang tidak ia kenal. Berbeda dengan tanjakan yang harusnya ia ambil untuk pulang, jalanan ini lurus dan datar. Sepanjang jalan dibatasi pagar karena tepat di bawah, adalah sungai yang mengalir perlahan. Pagar, aspal, air, bahkan rerumputan saat ini seperti disiram dengan cat berwarna oranye—Yamaguchi baru sadar, bahwa hari ternyata sudah semakin sore. Dan matahari mungkin akan terbenam, tidak lama lagi.

"Sebenarnya, ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku membawamu melewati jalan pintas ini..."

"Eh?" Yamaguchi kembali menoleh ke arah Kuroo. "Bukannya agar kita sampai ke sekolah lebih cepat?"

"Haha! Itu memang salah satu alasannya, tapi.. aku punya satu alasan lain, sih."

"Alasan apa?"

"Akan kuberi tahu saat kita sudah sampai disana, tepat di jembatan."

Tidak jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini memang ada jembatan; mungkin jembatan kecil itu yang akan membawa mereka cepat menuju sekolah. Tidak ada yang aneh bagi Yamaguchi, sungguh—mungkin Yamaguchi memang terlalu polos..

...Tetapi tidak dengan Tsukishima (dan kawan-kawan) yang masih membuntuti mereka saat ini.

"A... apa-apaan?! Jembatan? Jangan-jangan, Kuroo- _san_ berniat mendorong Yamaguchi jatuh ke sungai—"

"Hinata bego! Tidak mungkin seperti itu, 'kan?! Pasti dia mau memberitahu Yamaguchi teknik rahasia dari Nekoma—"

"Euh... yang paling masuk akal di situasi seperti itu hanya... 'menyatakan cinta'... bukan?"

"...Ah."

Kata-kata Sugawara sukses membuat semuanya terdiam.

"...YAMAGUCHIII!"  
"TUNGGU, TENANG DULU, KALIAN BERTIGA!"

"Tapi, Sugawara- _san!_ Kita bahkan belum tahu, apa si Kuroo ini orang baik atau bukan—"

"Maka dari itu tenang dulu, Nishinoya!"

"Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal yang aneh kepada Yamaguchi?!"

"Tanaka, mana mungkin ia akan melakukan hal aneh di tempat umum—"

"...Aku siap masuk penjara karena kasus pembunuhan."

"TSUKISHIMA?!"

Sugawara pening. Dia tak menyangka bahwa anggota Karasuno akan menjadi se- _overprotective_ ini jika salah satu anggotanya sedang menjadi target modus seseorang, apalagi yang dikenal licik dan penuh tipu muslihat. Sugawara melihat Yamaguchi dan Kuroo yang sudah semakin dekat dengan jembatan—dan langkah keduanya terlihat sedikit melambat.

"Sudahlah, kalian bertiga! Kalau kalian berisik, kita malah jadi tidak bisa dengar apa-apa, bukan?!"

"T-tapi.."

"Mereka sudah semakin menjauh—ah! Mereka sudah di jembatan!"

Semuanya kembali fokus kepada Kuroo dan Yamaguchi. Ah, benar—mereka sudah di jembatan. Dan mereka berhenti berjalan.

Sosok Kuroo terlihat mengatakan sesuatu pada Yamaguchi—sayangnya, dengan jarak mereka saat ini, tak ada satupun yang bisa mendengar kata-katanya dengan jelas. Dengan latar langit jingga dan juga matahari yang sebentar lagi akan digantikan oleh bulan, Yamaguchi menatap Kuroo tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya.

Tsukishima memperhatikan dengan seksama. Apa? —Kenapa? Yamaguchi terlihat tidak bisa berpaling dari Kuroo. Belum lagi, itu... Tsukishima melihat ada rona di wajah Yamaguchi. APA YANG SEBENARNYA KUROO KATAKAN?!

Sungguh, Tsukki mulai frustasi.

"Hey! Lihat, dia—"

Mata-mata dari Karasuno seketika bersiap untuk bergerak, tepat ketika mereka melihat Kuroo menyentuh sisi wajah Yamaguchi dengan tangan kanannya—membuat Yamaguchi sedikit tersentak, dan oh Tuhan—Tsukki melihat rona di wajah Yamaguchi semakin merah.

Kuroo tidak hanya menyentuh wajah Yamaguchi saja. Perlahan, ia mendekat...

...Mendekat pada wajah Yamaguchi yang masih menatapnya, terkejut dan kebingungan.

—Oh tidak. Tentu saja tim Karasuno tidak bisa diam saja.

"BERHENTIIII!"

Dan dengan membabi buta, mereka berlari ke arah Kuroo dan Yamaguchi—membuat suasana romantis di antara keduanya lenyap, tanpa sisa.

.

.

.

"Jadi. Bisa tolong jelaskan kepada kami apa arti semua ini, hmm?"

Kuroo melirik ke arah lain, dan dengan susah payah menutupi sebelah matanya yang kini berwarna biru. Bukan, itu bukan karena _make-up._ Itu karena hadiah penuh kasih dari kapten Karasuno. Begitu juga dengan luka memar lainnya, semuanya hadiah dari anggota Karasuno.

"Aku tidak... melakukan apa-apa?"

"Kenapa ada tanda tanya di akhir kalimatmu?" Sugawara menarik satu alisnya ke atas. "Kenapa kau menyentuh wajah Yamaguchi? Kenapa kau mendekatkan wajahmu, hmm?"

Tsukki tersenyum penuh kemenangan di belakang. _'Rasain lo'._ Kalau dia sendiri tidak bisa membuat Kuroo jera, maka ia akan membuat Kuroo merasakan seramnya kemarahan keluarga burung gagak yang murka.

"T-tunggu dulu, kalian semua salah paham!"

Semuanya berhenti menginterogasi Kuroo ketika 'korban'—atau Yamaguchi—berbicara, memberikan pembelaan.

"Kuroo- _san_ hanya mengatakan bahwa ia selalu melihat aku berlatih!"

' _Itu berarti dia adalah stalker yang suka melihatmu diam-diam, bukan?!'_

"Dia memberitahu apa kekuranganku dan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Dia juga memujiku karena sudah berlatih keras!"

' _DIA HANYA GOMBAL, GOMBAL!'_

"Oh, dan soal menyentuh wajah, dia hanya memperhatikan memar ringan yang ada di dahiku karena terkena bola kemarin—"

' _DIA MODUUUSSS!'_

"Itu saja, kok!"

—Yamaguchi, kamu terlalu polos.

"Kamu tidak berbohong dan berusaha melindungi lelaki ini 'kan... Yamaguchi?"

"Tidak, TsukkI! Aku tidak bohong!"

"Baiklah... kalau begitu, kau kami lepaskan hari ini." Daichi melepaskan lengan Kuroo yang semenjak tadi ia tahan. "Tapi, kalau kau ketahuan menyentuh anggota tim kami lagi..."

"...Maka kau akan mati." Sugawara melanjutkan kalimat Daichi—dan Kuroo sukses merinding.

Sayang sekali, sepertinya akan jadi lebih sulit mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati Yamaguchi lagi. Tetapi Kuroo bisa tersenyum hari ini—ada satu hal yang mereka semua tidak ketahui. Satu hal yang hanya dia, dan Yamaguchi yang mengetahuinya. Dan ia bersyukur karena Yamaguchi tidak membicarakan hal itu saat memberinya pembelaan tadi.

Yamaguchi mengikuti teman-temannya yang perlahan melangkah pergi, kembali menuju ruang kelas dimana mereka menginap selama pelatihan musim panas. Namun sejenak, ia menoleh ke arah Kuroo—yang ternyata masih menatap dalam ke arahnya. Yamaguchi tidak bisa menghindari rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya, bersamaan dengan Kuroo yang menggerakkan mulutnya tanpa suara..

' _Aku menunggu jawabanmu, Yamaguchi Tadashi.'_


End file.
